The present disclosure relates generally to well drilling operations and, more particularly, to near-bit gamma ray sensors in a rotating section of a rotary steerable system.
Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, are commonly obtained from subterranean formations that may be located onshore or offshore. The development of subterranean operations and the processes involved in removing hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation are complex. Typically, subterranean operations involve a number of different steps such as, for example, drilling a wellbore at a desired well site, treating the wellbore to optimize production of hydrocarbons, and performing the necessary steps to produce and process the hydrocarbons from the subterranean formation.
Drilling a wellbore may include introducing a drill bit into formation and rotating the drill bit with a drill string. In certain operations, a rotary steerable system (RSS) may be and used to precisely locate the drill bit—both vertically and horizontally—in the formation by altering an axis of the drill bit with respect to the wellbore. A point-the-bit system generally refers to an RSS in which an axis of the drill bit is altered with respect to the axis of the RSS. A push-the-bit system generally refers to an RSS in which hydraulic or other fluid-controlled pistons extend from the RSS and contact the wall of the borehole.
Drilling a wellbore may also include collecting of measurements of the subterranean formation that may guide the drilling operation. Example measurements include, but are not limited to, resistivity, gamma ray, sonic, nuclear magnetic resonance, and seismic measurements. For steering applications, collecting measurements at or near the drill bit may facilitate quicker and more accurate drilling decisions. Generating measurements at or near the drill bit may be problematic, however, depending on the configuration of the RSS, which may be coupled to or located directly above the drill bit.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The disclosed embodiments are provided by way of example only, and are not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.